Spare Inventory Crate
|obtained = Festive Favors |rarity=6 |sell value=0 |ID#=23275 |description = An unlabeled crate of unusual shape. What could be inside?}} Obtained Via *''Festive Favors: A user will only able to be purchase '''one' of this item each month during the 11 elemental holidays. It costs 80,000 when available. Outside of the elemental holidays it can only be obtained from other players who bought one. Usage Chest: This chest always gives the following item when opened: *Prismatic Token x1 This chest will also give one of the following items when opened: In addition to the above items, when opened there is a bonus chance to receive one skin/accent from Brightshine Jubilee 2016 and onward.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=86 Additionally, the festival bears and their recolors were added to this pool as of June 2018.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=86. Getting a third item is not guaranteed, so not every chest will contain a skin/accent or a bear. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2216630 [[Spare Inventory Crate/Skins|To view the list of possible skins and accents, click here.]] History *This item was first spoken of on June 15th, 2016 but did not make its appearance until the Brightshine Jubilee of 2017.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1894763 *On June 22nd 2017, the Crate's mechanics were clarified so that users would know how it worked before it became obtainable. Its real name and icon appearance were revealed as well.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2216630 *This item was finally obtainable on June 25th, 2017 for 80,000 treasure instead of the announced 90,000.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2218122 *On October 22nd 2017, items from the 2017 Light-Arcane festivals were added to the possible drops for Riot of Rot 2017 and onward.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2290050 **Three new color variants were also added to the possible drops - Sanguine Plumage, Powerpack Coat, and Twilight Oracle's Guise. *On March 25th 2018, items from the 2017 Plague and Earth festivals along with items from the 2018 Ice and Shadow festivals were added to the drop pool for Mistral Jamboree 2018 and onward.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2403668 **Two new color variants were also added - Starlight Guise and White Raven Armor. *The Mistyhollow Agent was added to the drop pool on June 24th, 2018.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2467828 *The Crazed Powermith, Will o' the Wisp, Cloak of the Cosmos, and Celestial Attendant were added to the drop pool on July 22nd, 2018.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2487734 *The Manticorian Provocateur and Polished Trident were added to the drop pool on August 26th, 2018.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2513403 *The Eye of Talona was added to the drop pool on September 23rd, 2018.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2533885 *The Lithetail Assassin and Mistlurker's Garb were added to the drop pool on October 28th, 2018.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2558217 *The Dapplemane Deceiver was added to the drop pool on November 25th, 2018.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2577572 *The Longneck Lampooner was added to the drop pool on January 27th, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2619923 *The Rainbowfeather Thief was added to the drop pool on February 24th, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2638009 *The Laybrush Larcenist was added to the drop pool on March 24th, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2653758 *The Torrent Tricktail was added to the drop pool on April 21st, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2669417 *The Witherbough Warlock was added to the drop pool on May 26th, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2687289 *The Bloodstone Cascades were added to the drop pool on June 23rd, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2708607 *The Twinkling Stardrapes were added to the drop pool on July 28th, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2727966 *The Redbolt Construct was added to the drop pool on August 25th, 2019.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2741900 *On September 22nd, 2019, items from the 2018 Fire, Arcane, and Plague festivals were added to the drop pool.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2754981 **A new color variant, Cindersphere Baubles, was also added. *On November 24th, 2019, items from the 2018 Earth festival and 2019 Ice and Shadow festivals were added to the drop pool.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2782513 **A new color variant, Entertainer's Tailcoat was also added. *On January 19th, 2020, items from the 2019 Wind, Water, Nature, and Light festivals were added to the drop pool.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2810509 Trivia *This item has been nicknamed the "Jox Box" by the community. This refers to Joxar, the mirror who runs the Festive Favors stand and sells the player s. *The will NOT contain any of the past holiday items that were specified by the staff as retiring (ie. items like the Light Sprite or Golem Gauntlet). A list of retired holiday apparel can be found here. **There are, however, recolors of old retired items available. For example, the Bubble Nymph is a recolor of the Light Sprite. *The festival items from Mistral Jamboree 2018 through Thundercrack Carnival 2018 were added to the loot table without any announcement. References